Keep on Living
by potterwatch96
Summary: Harry,Ron, Hermione, and now Ginny have to work together to rebuild their lives.  They also have to help George learn to live without Fred.    All the characters belong to J.K. Rowling
1. Reconciliation

When Harry woke up the next morning, he felt sore and achy. He sat up and took in his surroundings. What he saw shocked him. He was back in the Gryffindor dormitory. The other four beds were empty. His stomach rumbled and he checked his watch. It was 12:00 the next day. He rolled onto his back and tried to take it all in. Voldemort was dead. That was good. But Fred, Tonks, Lupin, Colin, and countless others were also dead. That was bad, but there wasn't anything he could do about it now. He felt an enormous amount of guilt when he thought of families who had no clue yet as to what happened. He took a deep breath before climbing out of bed to get dressed for lunch. While he was dressing, his mind wandered to Ginny. His cheeks went red when he remembered his last thoughts before death (kind of).

He walked into the Great Hall ten minutes later, fully dressed, and immediately spotted Ron and Hermione eating lunch. To his surprise and joy, they were holding hands. He went to sit with them.

"Hey, where have you been, mate?" asked Ron.

"Ron, leave him alone. I'm sure he doesn't want to answer questions right now. In fact, I'm pretty sure I know exactly what he wants to be doing right now," Hermione said, with a mischievous look at Harry. Harry just dug into his steak and kidney pie without saying a word, but he could feel his face turning red. Hermione smiled knowingly. "She's in the Hospital Wing."

Harry looked up concerned. "Is she ok?"

"Yeah," Hermione replied. "She's with Fred."

"Oh."

"You should go talk to her."

"Yeah, you're right, as always," said Harry. He made his way slowly to the hospital wing, thinking about what he could say to Ginny. When he opened the hospital doors, he found Ginny alone with Fred. After a few minute of gazing into her brother's face, Madame Pomfrey came in to remove the body. Ginny continued to sit quietly alone. This was a good sign. She turned at the sound of the door closing. Her previously sad face lit up at the sight of him.

"Hey," said Harry.

"Hey," Ginny replied.

"Soooooo," Harry couldn't seem to think of a single thing to say.

"Gosh, what a great pick up line," stated Ginny mockingly.

"I- just don't know- what to say."

"You could start with I missed you," Ginny offered helpfully, standing up and moving closer.

"I missed you, a lot. I- couldn't stop thinking about you. Ginny, I…" Harry lapsed into silence.

Ginny gave him a long, searching look. Then she finished walking the few steps toward Harry and wrapped her arms around him. He returned the favor. He pulled her chin up and bent down to where their noses were touching.

"I really did miss you," Harry said.

"I know," she whispered. Then, she leaned up and kissed him fiercely. Harry returned the kiss, trying to make up for nine months of being deprived of her. They distantly heard the doors open behind them.

"Oi!" yelled Ron. "I thought we'd already had this discussion last year."

Harry and Ginny broke apart and looked at each other smiling. Harry kissed her nose, then her forehead. Then Harry turned to Ron.

"You're one to talk Mr. 'Let's save the elves.'"

Ron and Hermione turned beet red. Ginny looked questioningly and Harry.

"I'll explain later," he responded with a grin.

She looked confused but happy. She and Harry stopped hugging and switched to arms around each other's waists when Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came in. They exchanged looks at Harry and Ginny's embrace. Next, they looked to their son and were equally, if not more confused seeing Ron and Hermione holding hands. Then, their faces fell when they looked around and realized that Fred wasn't in the bed behind Harry and Ginny.


	2. The Tale of Four Hearts

**All of the characters belong to J.K. Rowling (don't want to get in trouble).**

Mrs. Weasley burst into tears, and her husband held her close to him, hiding his face in her hair. When Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny caught sight of the adults, the girls burst into tears as well.

Hermione leaned into Ron and he put is arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She turned and buried her face in his neck. He rubbed her back in a comforting way. Harry and Ginny just hugged each other as though they would never let go, tears streaming down their faces.

After about thirty minutes of non-stop tears, everybody managed to pull it together. Mrs. Weasley mopped her eyes on her sleeve. Then, she practically ran to embrace Ron and Hermione, then Harry and Ginny.

"Now," sniffed Mrs. Weasley, "you guys are going to have to tell us how this happened," gesturing to the couples.

Harry grinned, "You first," he said to Ron. Ron looked at Harry furiously, but Mrs. Weasley had already turned on him.

"Well, Hermione and I have liked each other for ages, but never really knew it. Then, last night, we sort of hooked up," said Ron feebly in response to his mother's glare.

"RONALD WEASLEY, I HOPE YOU DON'T MEAN 'HOOKED UP' HOOKED UP," screamed his mother furiously, pointing a menacing finger at him, "BECAUSE LET ME TELL YOU, IF YOU GOT THAT GIRL PREGNANT..."

"No, mum, it wasn't like that," Ron hastily responded, he and Hermione looking redder than ever before. Harry and Ginny were laughing their heads off.

"It better not!" she replied in a huff. "Now, what about you two," she said, rounding on Harry and Ginny, who immediately shut up.

"Crap, we probably should have gone first," Harry whispered to Ginny. She grinned up at him.

"I'll handle it," she replied.

"You two had better stop whispering and talk to me before I hex you," threatened Mrs. Weasley.

"Mum," started Ginny bravely, "Harry and I started going out his last year at Hogwarts. We dated for a while; then broke up because Harry didn't want You-Know-Who to use me as bait. He said he'd never forgive himself if something happened to me. We just got back together." She finished her speech by smiling up at Harry. Harry smiled happily.

"Well, why didn't you at least tell us when you guys were in school," pouted Mrs. Weasley.

"We didn't exactly send out memos, Mrs. Weasley," responded Harry.

"You may have well," snorted Ron. Harry gave him dagger eyes but it was too late. Mrs. Weasley turned on the comment.

"What do you mean," she asked furiously.

"Well, let's just put it this way," smirked Ron, "they didn't need to worry about anybody not knowing."

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked confused, but decided to let it go.

Right about then, George, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, and Percy entered the room. The previous occupants felt the smiles slide off their faces when they caught sight of George's expression. They all looked at him, concern etched on their faces. But George just bravely smiled and pointed at Hermione and Ron.


	3. Mindless Teasing

**All the characters belong to J.K. Rowling (unfortunately). **

"It's about time you put that book we gave you to good use," laughed George. Then he turned to Harry and Ginny. "It looks like he gave you a copy too," he finished, pointing at Harry.

"What book?" asked Hermione and Ginny in unison.

"It's nothing," Ron stuttered.

"Yeah," said Harry with a smile, "_I_ never actually needed it." He grinned down at Ginny who smiled back up at him.

"Ron?" said Hermione, pulling away and crossing her arms. Ron shot Harry a _"thanks a lot"_ look.

"Just a book F- F- Fred and George gave me to read," he said, subdued. At his words, everybody looked at the ground, remembering Fred. The room was so silent, that when McGonagall's voice ran throughout the building, everybody jumped.

WILL EVERYONE PLEASE REPORT TO THE GREAT HALL. THERE ARE ANOUNCEMENTS TO BE MADE.

The family looked at each other for a moment or two, then made their way to the Great Hall.

"What do you think it is?" Ginny asked Harry.

"I don't know," replied Harry, "but it's gonna be alright." He kissed the top of her head.

When everybody had filed into the Great Hall, Professor McGonagall spoke. "Voldemort is gone. All the trouble he has caused will not vanish, but it will stop. We must now work harder than ever to stick together. Families have been torn apart. Live have been ended and destroyed, but that is not the worst thing that can happen. The worst thing that can happen is if we let all this eat us up. If we let the pain of the past years tear us apart, from the inside out. Families need to stick together. Loosing a loved one is hard, but it's harder if no one talks about them either. Let them be remembered. Let them have a purpose on this Earth. But most importantly, don't stop living because of them. Keep their memory alive. Let them live through us."

The mood in the Hall was somber. Nobody knew what to say. The people that were close to the dead were sobbing. Everywhere Harry turned, he could see tears and words of comfort. George was having a particularly hard time. He was sobbing uncontrollably into Angelina's shoulder. She was also in tears. The day that had begun bittersweet had turned into nothing but pain and the reality of destroyed lives.

After that significant speech, the Weasleys, along with Harry and Hermione, went back to the Burrow to eat dinner. At dinner, nobody was talking much. Each person was lost in their own thoughts about Fred, Tonks, and Lupin. After dinner, Mr. Weasley went to the sideboard and got out Fire Whiskey and glasses for all of them. He sent the glasses around the room and everybody lifted them up.

"In memory of my dear son Fred, my good friends Tonks and Lupin, and countless others that died standing in Voldemort's way. May they be remembered with happiness and respect for the brave deeds the saw through."

"Hear, hear," went the murmur around the table.

"Fleur, honey, why aren't you drinking?" queried Mrs. Weasley.

"Well, that was something that we were going to save for a later date, but since you asked…"

"I'm pregnant!" burst out Fleur.

She stunned everyone into a moment of silence.

"What?" shrieked all the girls, including Mrs. Weasley.

"When did you find this out?" asked Hermione.

"This morning, but ve vere going to vait for 'appier times."

"But this is such great news!" squealed Mrs. Weasley. "When is the baby due?"

"February 15th."

While the girls were off squealing, the boys gathered around Bill to wish him congratulations. Everybody was excited about the idea of a new life, that is, everybody except for George. George had already done his duty by wishing Bill congratulations, but when that was over, he couldn't fake any more enthusiasm and slowly retreated to the shadows. When Harry saw this, he went over to talk to George.

"It's too soon isn't it?" Harry asked.

"I'm happy for Bill and Fleur," responded George, "it's just that…I don't even know how to describe it."

"It's like a giant hole," said Harry knowledgably. "You feel like nothing will ever be the same again, that nothings worth living for."

"Yeah, I just don't know how to go on. I've never been without Fred, NEVER, he was even born first. It's always been Fred and George, but now its just George."

"Not, necessarily," replied Harry. "Fred is always going to influence you. It won't just be George making all the decisions. You've been with Fred long enough to know what he would think of things. Without even thinking about it, I bet you I could say something and you would think of a response to match yours and Fred's thoughts. He's always going to be a part of you."

"Thanks Harry. That's really what I needed to hear. You're not going to make such a bad brother-in-law after all," George said, his old grin returning.

"What-what do you mean?" stuttered Harry.

"Oh, please, you may be the chosen one, but anyone can tell that Ginny chose you."

"Well, er, uh."

"Just don't let her push you too much Harry, you know how Weasley women are." George winked at Harry.


	4. The Bet

_You guys better like this because a) I spent an entire day at school working on it and b) my computer went all weird and I lost my entire chapter and had to re-type it. As always, the characters belong to J.K. Rowling._

The next morning, Harry woke up in a cold sweat. His dream was the worst one he'd had in a while. He, Ron, and Hermione were back at the Malfoy Manor, only this time, Ginny was with them, and she was the one getting tortured. He woke up right when Bellatrix was about to kill her. Unable to go back to sleep, Harry decided to go to the kitchen. To his surprise, Mr. Weasley was sitting at the table.

"Morning Harry. You're up early."

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep."

"Well, sit down, have some coffee."

"Thanks, Mr. Weasley."

"Harry, after all these years, you should know that you can call me Arthur."

"Thanks, Arthur."

The two sat in a comfortable silence until Arthur Weasley cleared his throat.

"So, you and my baby girl, huh."

"Yes, sir," Harry said nervously.

"Don't worry Harry," Mr. Weasley said laughing at Harry's discomfort, "I trust that you'll treat her well."

"Thanks, Arthur."

"Well, I have to get to work now. I'll see you at dinner."

"Bye."

Harry continued sitting at the table for a few minute before his favorite redhead came galloping down the stairs.

"Hey."

"Hey," replied Harry.

"Why are you up so early?"

"Couldn't sleep. You?"

"Same."

"Ginny, we need to talk."

Ginny just nodded and started out the back door. Harry followed, rather nervously, as she walked to the orchard serving as a Quidditch pitch. There she stopped and turned to Harry with her arms folded across her chest.

"Look," Harry started, "I know you're upset, but you have to believe that I broke up with you to protect you. I never wanted to hurt you like that."

"I know, it's just… last year was hard for me Harry."

"I know, and you can only imagine how sorry I am and how much I wanted to be with you."

Harry's face was so sincere, that Ginny could feel her resolve soften.

"Ok, I guess I forgive you," she ended with a smile.

"Thanks." Harry gave her a quick peck on the cheek and started walking back to the Burrow. After about ten steps, he realized that Ginny wasn't following him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I thought you missed me."

"I did!" Harry exclaimed, indignant.

"Well then what the bloody hell was that? I haven't kissed you in over nine months and all I get is a peck on the cheek?"

"Then what was yesterday?"

"Oh please," Ginny admonished, "that was just a warm up." She slid her arms around his waist.

"Well then," Harry flirted, "I wouldn't want you to get upset again."

"That's right."

Harry smiled as he leaned down to kiss her.

Ron's POV

Ron woke up about five minutes after his dad left for work. With his stomach growling, he bounded down the stairs to get breakfast, expecting to run into Harry. Instead, he met a bright-eyed Hermione.

"Morning," he said sitting down.

"Morning," she replied.

"Do you know where Harry is? He wasn't in bed."

"No, but I have a pretty good idea who he's with," Hermione smiled.

"Who?" asked Ron, confused.

"Let me put it this way," sighed Hermione, "Ginny's bed is empty too."

"What?" Ron demanded.

"Ron, calm down," Hermione implored, "they have a lot to talk about."

"Well, they could have done that yesterday."

"No, they were caught up in the moment."

"Yeah? I bet you they're either caught up in the moment now or they're going to be in…" Ron checked his watch, "two minutes."

"Five galleons."

"You're on. Plus, I bet you I know where they are. Come on!" Ron grabbed Hermione by the hand and they ran t the orchard. The couple got there just in time for Harry and Ginny's last words.

"Ha," whispered Hermione, "pay up."

"Not so fast," contradicted Ron, "they're flirting."

Not more than three seconds after Ron spoke, he and Hermione witnessed Harry and Ginny's kiss.

"Pay up," Ron said triumphantly.

"Oh, shut up," Hermione grumbled as she handed him the money.


	5. What About Us?

_Hey guys. Sorry it took so long to write. I had like a million projects due and then there were finals so I haven't been able to write as much as I'd have liked, but my New Year's resolution is to write more (and to keep my room clean lol). As always the character belong to J.K. Rowling and a line is from Phineas and Ferb, so enjoy._

"What are you doing?" whispered Hermione frantically as Ron made to get out of the trees they were hiding in.

"Going to stop them!"

"Why? They haven't seen each other in over nine months. They deserve a little fun."

"Well I'm not just going to sit here and watch my best friend grope my little sister!"

"Merlin Ron, you are so dramatic. They're hardly doing anything."

"What are we supposed to do while they're going at it?" demanded Ron.

"We could talk."

"About?"

"What do you think?" Hermione questioned as she gestured to her and Ron.

"Oh, right, us," blushed Ron.

"Yeah, the kiss wasn't nothing. Or was it," Hermione hesitated when she caught sight of Ron's face.

"No, it wasn't," replied Ron, decisively.

"Brilliant."

"Yeah," echoed Ron, "brilliant." The couple fell into an awkward silence. Both of them were desperately trying to think of something to say to fill the gap.

Harry's POV

While Harry and Ginny were snogging, they heard voices in the forest behind them. They broke apart and turned around, grinning at the voices they heard. They snuck into the forest just in time for the awkward silence between the newly announce couple.

"Well don't just stand there," Ginny declared at last, laughing at Hermione and Ron's stunned faces at her appearance.

"Yeah," agreed Harry, "kiss her."

After a moment's hesitation, Ron took them all by surprise. He grabbed Hermione, dipped her, and kissed her full on the mouth. However, he could not support both of their weights and came crashing down on top of her. All four teens started laughing.

"Ron!" Hermione cried.

"Yes?" questioned Ron as he helped her up.

"Oh, I don't even know right now."

"Breakfast!" called out Mrs. Weasley. The two laughing couples trooped inside to a delicious Molly breakfast.

"It smells great, Mrs. Weasley," announced Harry.

"No more `Mrs. Weasley` out of you dear boy. It's Molly." Harry grinned. "You too, Hermione," Molly called to her. Hermione grinned too; happy to be considered a part of the family she loved so much.

After breakfast, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny went outside to play two-a-side Quidditch. Harry and Ginny creamed Ron and Hermione with a final score of 250 – 60. When they all trudged back in the kitchen for lunch, Harry was brought down to Earth with the letter Molly had waiting for him.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_There will be a memorial for The Fallen tomorrow at four `o clock at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Most of the guests, not to mention the press, will expect to say a few words. Although you do not have to, I strongly advise saying even a little something. Please send word back of your decision as soon as possible._

Kingsley Shacklebolt

_Temporary Minister of Magic_

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked when she saw Harry's face fall. He wordlessly handed her the letter.

"You have to do it, Harry." Hermione broke the silence when the letter had made its way back to him.

"I know, I just don't know what to say. These people gave their lives protecting me from Voldemort. If I'd've gone to him sooner, they might still be alive."

"Don't you start," interrupted Ginny fiercely.

"Yeah, mate," proclaimed Ron, "you gave up your life for them too."

"What? …But?" questioned Ginny.

"I'll explain later," Harry murmured to her. He quickly scribbled out a reply to Kingsley before heading out the back door. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny just watched him go, all three of them silently agreeing that he needed some time alone. However, when he hadn't come back for half and hour, Ginny decided to go look for him. She found him under a tree with his head in his hands. He looked up at her approach.

"Hey." Harry's voice sounded hollow.

"Hey."

He straightened up and allowed her to sit in his lap.

"Harry, you and I both know that you can do it. Anything you've had to do you've done and this is no different."

"Thanks Gin. You know," Harry paused and started playing with a piece of her hair, "you were what kept me going last year. So, I guess that means that I should tell you what we were doing."

"That would be nice," she replied nonchalantly.

So Harry told her everything, from start to finish. When he was done, she kissed him so hard that he had to pull away to be able to breath. Then, all of a sudden she started laughing. Harry simply looked confused as he waited for her to be able to control herself so she could tell him what was so funny.

"You did all that," she gasped, "but you're scared of a little speech?"

"Yeah," he responded defensively. Ginny just laughed before kissing him again and jumping to her feet.

"Come on," she said, helping him to his feet, "before the others think we got attacked."

"Well, that's not entirely untrue," Harry grumbled quietly.

"Well," huffed Ginny, "if you didn't like it I can make sure it doesn't happen again."

"No, no, there's no need for that" Harry blurted out quickly; then he kissed her to make his point. Ginny just smiled and grabbed his hand as they headed back to the Burrow.


	6. What to Say

_Hey guys. Sorry it took this long. I probably will not be writing very much any more cause I have a TON of stuff going on, but I'll write when I can. Please just be patient and you guys are amazing._

_As always, J.K. Rowling was the genius who came up with Harry Potter._

Harry's stomach was churning during the long walk to the castle. Even Ginny could not prevent his nervousness for he had just a little over and hour before his speech. When they finally reached the castle, Harry could barely breath. McGonagall was waiting for them in the Entrance Hall.

"So, the ceremony will start in about an hour. It will be held near the lake so just be ready." Harry nodded.

When she left, Ginny turned to Harry.

"Race you to the Fat Lady."

"Why?"

"This could be your only chance to run in the castle without getting in trouble."

"Ok, but why the Fat Lady?"

"Why not?" Ginny shrugged, then she was off. Harry took of after her. When Ginny reached the Fat Lady, she turned around, looking for Harry. He stepped out from behind the portrait and grabbed her around the waist. She squealed before turning around to gently slap him on the arm.

"How'd you get here so fast?" gasped Ginny.

Harry just laughed away the question. "After six years of wondering around this place, I know all the shortcuts."

"No fair,"

"Yes fair," he replied with a kiss.

"Come on," she broke away, "we need to get going. That thought immediately sobered them up. They headed downstairs hand in hand. When the reached the tent, they separated since Harry had to sit on stage with the rest of the speakers. When four 'o clock rolled around, Kingsley stood up at the podium.

"I'm sure everyone in the memorial was close to someone who died in the war. This is a tough time for everyone. Nobody wants or needs to feel this pain. Everything that has happened since Voldemort first started out lead to this point. Every heartbreak has lead to this remembrance. Now is the time to mourn the dead. It's the time to remember their lives and what they meant to us. Now, through this pain and suffering, there are two good things. The first is that Voldemort is defeated. His presence will never darken our doorways again. The second thing is that we have all survived. We have each other. That is something we must remember. We have each other. Now, I'd like to turn this over to a person I'm sure we'd all like to thank. Mr. Harry Potter.

Harry stood up and went to the mike where he shook Kingsley's hand. "Good luck," whispered Kingsley. Harry just nodded.

"Thank you Minister. I'm going to be honest with you. I didn't know some of these people as well as you did. Bit I know the important things. I know that they were brave. I know that they were strong, and I know that they helped us get to this point. Every single person who died has helped us get to where we are today. They were the ones that helped me defeated Voldemort, along with every person who resisted Voldemort. I also know that these simple facts aren't very helpful to the ones who knew them best. So now, I would kike to say thank you to everyone who fought Voldemort and I would like to say sorry to the fallen. Let them be remembered as heroes."

With that, Harry sat back down to deafening applause. He looked at Ginny and saw her smiling at him from tear filled eyes.

After the memorial, Harry found himself surrounded by the Weasleys and Hermione. Molly tearfully straightened his collar.

"I think Kingsley has something to tell you. Go see him. We'll meet you in the Great Hall for dinner." Harry hugged her then everyone and went to see the minister.

"They're going to wait until eight 'o clock to have a press conference. They don't want to seem insensitive," he said the last part with scorn. "Just make sure that you're back here by eight." Harry nodded then went to tell the Weasleys.

When they were done eating, Harry took Ginny aside.

"Hey, if they ask me about my personal life, what should I say?"

"I think that you should tell them all kinds of dirty secrets," Ginny teased.

"I'm serious, Gin. Do you want to be in the spotlight with me, or be in the background to the public," Harry said the last three words with emphasis.

"How about I stay out of it right now."

"That's fine with me. Now let's go back. I have to talk to Ron and Hermione."

They walked back to the Great Hall and sat with Ron and Hermione. When he sat down, Harry started talking.

"We need to decide how much we're going to tell them."

Ron and Hermione jumped.

"Wait, us? But you're the one who did it all Harry." Hermione looked terrified at the thought of public speaking.

"Hermione, you and I both know that I couldn't have done it without your help and Ron's."

Thanks mate, and personally, I say that we tell them the truth. They've been lied to enough the past year without their 'heroes' lying as well."

"Wow Ron. That was surprisingly sensitive." Hermione looked appraisingly at her boyfriend. "I agree."

"So do I," Harry concluded. The clock chimed 7:45 and Harry, Ron, and Hermione shared a look before getting up to go to the tent.


End file.
